


Responsibility

by Tigrasss (Saricess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pro Team Cap, Steve Needs a Hug, Team Cap - Freeform, Tony is a jerk, Wanda Needs a Hug, anti team iron man, anti tony stark, but will be fixed, clint needs his family, i need thor as a big bro to wanda, loki x wanda, loki x wanda???, steve was right, team caps are best bros, wanda is sad and broken, wanda needs love, which are safe and love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Tigrasss
Summary: Civil War is over and the reams are still split, Steve saves his team from the Raft and live in Wakanda for now as they try to help Bucky who is under ice. Wanda is sad and broken but with the help of the team and other's she recovers. Tony won't apologise because he think that he was right, but like the title says he needs to take responsibility, Thor and Bruce arrive and only get Tony's side of the story, when the teams meet up in Wakanda they hear the whole story and are mad at Tony.Basically this story is about Team Cap being right and Team Iron Man being wrong, Tony is too much of a jerk to apologise. Kinda all about Wanda.





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Got tired and angry of seeing so many stories that bash on Team Cap (and are popular) so I decided to make one where Team Cap is right (cause they are) and Team Iron Man get their asses kicked. Kinda all about Wanda cause I feel like she is hit the most.

IGNORE THIS PLEASE, I ACCIDENTALLY MADE ANOTHER COPY OF MY STORY. THE VERSION THAT I AM WRITING FOR IS [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10665405/chapters/23605980)


End file.
